Just The Two of Them
by mille272
Summary: The budding romance between HP and GW after the fall of Voldemort. Not sure where its going, just wanted to write. Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

His dreams were of the horrors of last night. He saw bursts light as far as the eye could see. He saw friends crumple under the waves of enemies. Every time he saw a friend fall, he let out a scream. Finally, he saw a jet of green light miss a beautiful red-head by mere inches.

Ginny.

He pictured her face. Each freckle perfectly placed. Her smile radiant, her eyes piercing, full of affection. Those lips, coming in for a kiss…The thought of never seeing her again was very real about 24 hours ago. Never being able to hold her small, slender frame in his arms again. He marched to his death, with his last thought being of the girl he first met, when he was 11 on Platform 9 ¾. Everything about her was perfect to him. But then his dreams turned back to the horrors of his adventures.

It was nearly 2am when Harry Potter awoke. He looked around wildly, forgetting where he was. Finally he pulled his glasses out from under the sheets to find he was in a familiar place: his bed in Gryffendor Tower. It was then that he remembered the horrors of the past 48 hours. His shoulders immediately were weighed down by stress of what was sure to come. He knew that since he had finally vanquished Voldemort that his life should be simpler, but he knew that wouldn't be the case. As he made it to his four-poster bed earlier in the day, he had to fight through the throngs of well-wishers and reporters who all just wanted a piece of 'The Chosen One'. But Harry had nothing to give at this point. All he wanted was sleep, and to be alone. He needed time to collect his thoughts upon everything about the end of Voldemort. His heart weighed heavy with the losses of battle. He couldn't imagine seeing George without Fred. Or his godson Teddy without Remus and Tonks. So many were lost, fighting this battle, and now that it was over it was just surreal.

As Harry pulled the curtains back from his bed, he noticed he wasn't alone in the room. Laying on what was usually Ron's bed, was Ron and Hermione, fast asleep, wands-in-hand. It was obvious to Harry that they had refused to leave his side, to make sure he was able to sleep undisturbed. Noticing a large pile of clothes at the foot of his bed, Harry realized that Hermione had folded them and left them there for Harry to wear. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a tshirt. He found his invisibility cloak on the bedside table, and grabbed the pair of wands from underneath it. Harry had another mission to complete. He silently crept down the stairs, came into the Common Room and as he was about to throw on his invisibility cloak, he was awestruck by what he found. In sleeping bags, the remaining members of the Weasley family were asleep in a large group, huddled together. All of them were sleeping except one. Harry saw her puffy bloodshot eyes meet his and Harry's heart melted. He hadn't really seen her properly since Bill and Fleur's wedding, many months ago. He stood there, not moving, staring into her eyes for at least five minutes, not knowing what to do. It wasn't until tears began to roll down her cheeks that he said something, in whisper.

"Would you like to come?"

* * *

><p>Ginny had been laying there awake for the past two hours, nowhere near being able to sleep. Her thoughts raced. After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry belonged to everyone. People hustled to be by his side, to shake his hand, to give him a hug. Ginny just watched all of this from a distance, still not believing he was alive. Just hours ago, she saw his lifeless body laying at the feet of Voldemort. At that moment, she was beyond crushed. Her heart had broken, the person she had never stopped thinking about, the person she worried about over the past year, the person she had loved as long as she could remember, was dead in front of her. She shuddered at the thought. Once Harry was able to get to Gryffendor Tower in the early afternoon, he was ushered straight upstairs to his waiting bed. Ron and Hermione never left his side. He was jealous of them. When she tried to follow them up the stairs, she was buffeted back by her mother, who didn't want her to leave her side. One look into her mother's face told her she couldn't go anywhere. Molly Weasley had just lost a son, and didn't want to be apart from any more family. Molly had allowed Ron to stay by Harry's side because Harry had finally needed a protector, and Ron wanted to ensure Harry was safe and able to sleep. So Ginny stayed in the common room, and after taking a potion, she fell into a dreamless sleep, only to wake up at midnight, her mind racing. Her tears fell freely, thinking of Fred, and thinking of Harry's lifeless body. Two hours later, the only person she wished to see, the only person who could make her feel better, the person she thought she lost, just the night before, came down the stairs. They stared at each other for what felt like eternity to her. She didn't know what to say, she was frozen by fear, desire, and a cocktail of numerous other emotions. She thought he was leaving, heading out the door, to escape, to leave her again, when finally he said what she had been hoping to hear:<p>

"Would you like to come?"

She had no idea where he was going, but it didn't matter. He wanted her with him, they would finally be alone. She silently rose from her sleeping bag, tiptoed around Percy's sleeping body, and made towards Harry. He held out his hand to her, and with a moment's hesitation, she took it. Warmth flowed from the tips of her fingers throughout her body. She hadn't felt this feeling in months, she felt alive. Hand-in-hand, they walked through the portrait-hole, into the still-smoldering corridors of Hogwarts. Just the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny walked hand-in-hand through the corridors of Hogwarts. Neither of them spoke. Both of them had so much to say, but with the weight of the situation, no words were materializing. Realizing he didn't want to run into anyone, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over the two of them. They walked past a group of professors roaming the castle, and were thankful for the cloak. Finally, they found themselves making their way onto the grounds. Harry pulled Ginny to the secluded spot by the lake that they had inhabited so often during that short period at the end of his sixth year that they were together. Finally, he spoke.

"Ginny, I don't even know where to begin."

She just looked at him, seeing the pain in his eyes. She knew what she wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it. She wanted him to know that she never stopped thinking of him, to know that she wanted to be with him more than anything. But she wasn't sure he felt the same way. She was hurt that he never got in contact with her over the past year that he didn't reach out to her to tell her that he was okay. It killed her every day, not knowing whether he had died. Then he spoke again.

"I just want to tell you that I thought of you constantly. Ron and Hermione had each other for comfort, and while I knew they were there for me, it wasn't just the same. The only comfort I had was watching your dot on the Maurader's Map. That little blot of ink gave me the strength to carry on. Knowing you were alive and well kept me going. Now that everything is over, I don't even know what to do with my life, but I know that I want to be with you."

Ginny was speechless. It was like pulling teeth to ever get Harry to open up and share his emotions, and this flood of information was both shocking and welcome. Her heart swelled knowing that he still wanted her. Then he continued to speak.

"When I was going to die, my last thought was of you."

At this Ginny, began to weep, but at the same time, thoughts began to fly through her mind and she spoke to him for the first time. "Harry, what do you mean, 'when I was going to die?'"

Harry looked a pit perturbed by this question and responded, "Well, when Voldemort gave the deadline for me to turn myself in, I did so. I had to, people were dying all around me, and for him to be defeated, I had to have him kill me."

Ginny was shocked yet again, knowing that she very likely could have never seen Harry alive again. But she was brought back to the idea that Harry's last thought alive would have been about her. It meant that he still had feelings for her. Deep ones. Harry then spoke again.

"I have another mission left to do, but we have to make it to the other side of the lake."

* * *

><p>They walked around the lake towards the destroyed marble tomb. Harry, trying very hard not to look at the body that decomposed within, placed the Elder Wand back into its rightful owner's hands. Then, with his holly wand, Harry repaired the tomb and then placed some of the same protections on it that he, Hermione and Ron had used. With that, he said, "Rest in peace Professor."<p>

He turned to Ginny, whose eyes were still red, and held out his arm.

* * *

><p>Ginny watched Harry place the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore's tomb. She really didn't know what the wand as all about, but she knew it was powerful. She had been consumed the entire time with thoughts running through her mind. Voldemort was gone. Fred was gone. But Harry, was back. Harry didn't have to run anymore. He had thought of her right before he was supposed to die, but he came back to win. She began to have trouble breathing, now that she realized that Harry could be hers again. Then, Harry held out his arm. She didn't care where they would go, as long as she was with him.<p>

They walked a short way back towards the castle entrance before Ginny had to speak.

"Harry, what do you think is going to happen….with us?"

Harry replied, after a moment of thought, "Ginny, I know its been awhile since we've been together, but I haven't given up on you. You're all I think about."

These were the words that Ginny had been waiting to hear. "I never gave up on you Harry Potter."

And then, they both leaned in, and shared a sweet passionate kiss.

They walked hand in hand back into the castle, both of them happy for the first time in awhile, because they were together again.


End file.
